


Marie x Stein

by AnyaCronos



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Love, Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Marie x Stein

[](https://imgur.com/fN1GjaY)

Another pic for the "No shipwar" campaign. I love them so hard ♥


End file.
